Purely Wrong
by TakeHeart
Summary: [Oneshot] You are only human. We were all born, by our mothers, naked and wailing into the world. Dark? Itachi x Hinata [edited]


A/N: Maa... I wrote this to get rid of my writer's block and boredom. I know I've used a certain concept in there before, but... oh well...

An **Itachi x Hinata.** Lots of OOC, I think...? Oh... and a little dark. Another experimental fic.

I hope this story isn't stupid... Review?

Disclaimer: Don't own.

* * *

_: Purely Wrong : _

* * *

She wasn't supposed to like this. She knew how unstable he was; how he might kiss her senseless one moment, and kill her with the same amount of passion the next second. 

Of all the many roads and pathways in her life, she chose this narrow and suffocating one.

She could see the scene playing out before her eyes. The day they had met.

He'd looked right through her; as if she wasn't there, as if she was as uninteresting as the weathered rock lying on the ground, as if she was as harmless as the clouds in the sky.

And she had carried on with what she was doing, or rather, trying to do-commit suicide. She was tired of her obligations. She wanted freedom, and death seemed appealing at that point of time.

Her actions had sparked an interest in him, and he soon focused on her, watching her every minute movement. She felt herself tremble under his gaze, and like he was even condemning the very air that she breathed in.

Hinata was confused and bewildered. Why did it matter? She was going to be dead in a few seconds. There was no reason for her to be afraid of him.

Her heat leapt to her throat when she heard his voice next, cold and eerie and utterly inhuman.

"Go on... Kill yourself. One stab would do the trick. Just a single jerk of your hand... All your problems would be solved."

Itachi had coaxed her, almost sweetly, like he was dying to watch her end her own life.

She'd flinched from his words, releasing the kunai that had been pointed towards her heart like it was scalding water. And she clasped her hands tightly together, so tightly that the blood had gone out of them, making them look porcelain white and fragile.

Startled, she had done the stupidest thing one would have done. She looked up and stared into his eyes.

The red irises had glistened with anticipation; he enjoyed seeing the fear, pain, horror, then emptiness in the eyes of a dying man. Loved to see the dark red, viscous liquid trailing down her pale, pasty skin; they would blend so well together.

She was supposed to feel terrified; stricken with horror. But no. The fear that she felt was little compared to the wonder that filled her.

She was attracted to the madness in his eyes; it showed her how sickeningly dark the world actually was, and how there was someone with a shittier life then hers.

Pride had swelled up in her when she caught the tiny surprise lurking in his eyes. The fear she felt had not yetdissolved, but it was dissipating off, little by little.

A grin almost crept up her face when she saw how his eyes darkened in anger. Hinata applauded herself for the bravery she showed in the last few seconds of her life.

In a flash, she was pulled up from the ground and a kunai was placed at her neck. Blood trickled down from the sharp edge of the blade.

"Insolent... Don't you feel the power that I hold?"

Itachi was slightly annoyed that she had shown so little fear towards him. He wanted her to cow in fear, and wanted to feel the horror vibrate throughout.

"And should I feel intimidated, then?" she mocked.

Every syllabus that rolled out of hertongue only caused the blade to wedge deeper into her neck. The pain seared and burned. But she could care less.

The shy and timid girl that she was had given way to this indifferent one. The thought of death destroyed all reason. If she was going to die soon, nothing really mattered anymore.

His eyes bore into hers, and she stared back. It was as if she was daring him to end her life.

"However great you are, you will still die someday. You weren't born anything. Just like me, you were born naked and wailing into the world," she'd rambled on, like she was conducting a lecture and he was her student.

The kunai maintained its position. His hand ignored his command to slice her neck off. With no other alternatives, he had resorted to the last thing he would have ever done to keep her mouth shut.

His mouth had crashed onto hers, sealing off any word that she might form. And she had kissed back, with all the hatred and loathe she felt. Waves of emotion coursed through them, and they forgot what really existed. Nothing had ever felt so unreal and wrong, but they'd enjoyed it and clung on to each other desperately.

Their actions had contradicted everything that they had believed in, and broken every rule that they had formulated in their lives. But they didn't care, and it didn't matter; not to their sadistic selves.

Because they shared the same feelings; agreed that life wasn't worth much.

Since then, they had met everyday without proper invitations.

To him, she was just a recent pastime in his life that he didn't care much about.

To her, he was just a final bit of entertainment in the last few moments of her life.

They didn't know how long this would last, but that wasn't too much of a concern to them.

To them, this was wrong; felt wrong, seemed wrong, but nothing had ever been right before.

* * *

_: End : _

* * *


End file.
